A constant velocity joint is a mechanical coupling in which the rotational speed of the output shaft is the same as that of the input shaft whatever the operating angle of the joint. Constant velocity joints are often used in vehicle drivelines to rotationally connect the various parts of the drivelines.
In one instance, a joint can be used to connect two shafts together. The shafts may be at different angles with respect to one another. The joint not only accommodates the difference in angle, and as mentioned above, transfers the rotation of one shaft to the other shaft.
Constant velocity joints are well known and there are many variations of them. In some embodiments, the joints comprise components that add to the weight, complexity and cost of the joint. In some cases, the joints require special tooling to assemble or disassemble, which makes them more difficult and expensive to service.
It would be desirable to have a constant velocity joint that was lightweight, easy to service and was inexpensive to manufacture. The joint described below meets these requirements.